


Let It Snow

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-11-04
Updated: 1997-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a song fic based on "Let it Snow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

Blair looked out the window, giving his eyes a rest from the computer screen he'd been staring at for the past hour. He smiled when he saw the big fluffy white flakes falling down from the dark clouds in the sky. As much as he hated the cold, he loved snow, always had, from the time he was a little boy. It was just so beautiful.

He quickly made his way onto the balcony, noticing that there were already a few inches of snow--it must have started a little while ago. He tilted his face up towards the sky, closing his eyes, letting the snow fall down on him, enjoying the cool sting of the flakes landing on his skin then melting. Blair stayed like that for several minutes, until he started to get too cold. Quickly moving back inside and closing the door behind him, he decided to put a fire on. When he'd finished that, Blair noticed the time and decided it was time he started dinner.

Jim trudged up the stairs to the loft. He wasn't in the best of moods, it was snowing and it was only October. Snow shouldn't fall until at least December. He sighed as he paused in front of the door, listening for his roommate. Jim could hear the younger man alright, singing. Christmas carols? It was only October, hell, Halloween hadn't even gone by yet! He waited and listened as Blair sang, enjoying the beautiful sound of his voice.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful, as long as you've no place to go...Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Blair trailed off into humming and as Jim opened the door he caught a whiff of something that smelled very good...chicken soup, homemade, too. He hurried into the apartment, knowing he was going to enjoy his dinner tonight, Blair's homemade chicken soup was one of his favourites.

When they'd finished the dishes, Jim made some cocoa, while Blair threw a couple of the pillows from the couch on the floor in front of the fire. After making sure he wasn't in some dire violation of the "house rules", of course. Jim walked over, handing a mug to Blair before sitting down beside the younger man.

Jim watched as his friend drank his hot chocolate and was fascinated. Blair would take a sip, and be left with a foamy mustache, which he would then proceed to remove with the tip of his tongue. As he stared, Jim couldn't help but think of all the other places he'd like Blair to put that tongue. In Jim's mouth as they kissed, for a start, then down across his neck, down to lap at his nipples. Next to move down Jim's abdomen to... Jim shook his head, trying to shake the image of Blair's tongue flicking over the head of his cock, then up and down the length of it, out of his mind. Jim realized that Blair had noticed him staring, and quickly looked away into the fireplace, pretending a sudden interest in the dance of the fire within.

Blair sat up on his knees, leaning over to place his mug on the coffee table. He moved so that his mouth was centimetres away from Jim's ear, and whispered, huskily, "What were you thinking about Jim? Why were you staring at me like that? What do you want me to do?"

It was all Jim could do not to moan, as the warmth of Blair's breath in his ear, and gently caressing his neck, made goosebumps raise on his body and made his cock start to get hard. He

couldn't look at Blair, knowing that if he did, he'd pin the smaller man to the floor and not let him up for a month.

"Look at me, Jim," Blair commanded quietly. As he almost always did, Jim obeyed his guide, turning his head but unable to meet the other man's gaze. Jim's eyes shifted, trying to find something to look at, other than the beautiful body before him. Suddenly he felt a searing heat under his chin as Blair placed the tips of his fingers there, urging Jim to look up, and into his eyes. Jim did, noting how dilated Blair's eyes were, the slight flush to his skin. He breathed deeply, and scented Blair's arousal, which made his own body react even more than it already had.

Blair moved his hand up to gently stroke Jim's cheek, then he let it rest against the side of Jim's face. Blair leaned closer still, his breath gently flowing over Jim's face, and he breathed in, smelling the sweetness of that breath. "Is this what you wanted, Jim?" asked Blair, as he moved to cover Jim's mouth with his own, and this time Jim couldn't help but moan, this was almost too much, too good. Jim closed his eyes as he brought his hands up to twine in the hair on either side of Blair's head, not wanting to let go of him, ever.

At the first hint of Blair's tongue against his lips, Jim opened his own, groaning as he tasted Blair for the first time. He tasted of chocolate, chicken and something beneath that which made Jim think of Blair's scent, something which was the basic flavour of Blair. Their tongues touched and teased as they explored each other's mouths. They kissed until the need to breathe separated them, Blair pulling back to look at his friend, his eyes filled with passion, and love. This time Jim was able to meet Blair's gaze, his own eyes reflecting his own strong feelings for his Guide.

Blair took the hem of Jim's sweater in his hands and started pulling it, and the t-shirt beneath, off the older man. He threw the sweater across the room, where it landed on the couch, then pushed Jim back so he was lying on the floor. Blair moved a pillow so it was under Jim's head and shoulders, he didn't want his lover to be too uncomfortable.

Jim watched as Blair stood up, removing his own sweater and shirt, before undoing his pants, sliding them and his boxers down, then stepping out of the clothes pooled at his feet. Jim gasped as he observed his lover, the man was beautiful naked, and the light from the fire giving his body a bronze glow to it. Blair's body was compact but muscular, the mass of hair on his chest hiding his dusky nipples, the line of hair across his stomach, leading down to the more wiry pubic hair, and his huge, erect cock. Jim smiled, then moved his gaze to meet his lover's. Blair knelt beside Jim, then groaned as Jim reached a hand up to start stroking his cock. After a few strokes, Blair reached down, stilling Jim's hand. "I intend to come in you, not on you, Babe," Blair whispered in a lust filled voice.

The tone of Blair's voice, as much as what he said, made Jim shudder. "Yes, Blair, I want that too. Yes," he replied hoarsely, then gasping as Blair's mouth sucked at one of his nipples. He arched his back, encouraging his lover, his hands coming up to wrap themselves in Blair's hair again. Blair grazed Jim's nipple as he released it, then flicked it with his tongue. He licked his way across Jim's chest to suck on the other nipple, enjoying the whimpers and moans the big man was making.

Blair sat up, then moved to pull his lover's sweat pants off of him, smiling when he realized Jim wore no underwear. Blair grabbed another pillow, and urging Jim to lift his hips, placed it beneath the other man. He pushed Jim's legs apart, settling in between them, first getting yet another pillow to put under his own hips, he had no desire to have his erection pressed against the cold floor.

Caressing Jim's inner thighs with his hands, Blair leaned down, sucking one of Jim's balls into his mouth, listening as Jim groaned above him. "Oh, god Blair, oh god," he panted, encouraging the younger man.

Blair released it, then sucked the other ball into his mouth, his tongue gently caressing. He let the second one go. His tongue leaving a wet trail as it travelled the length of Jim's cock, before gently lapping at the precum leaking from the tip. Jim's moans were completely incoherent now, but he lifted his hips up, wordlessly urging Blair on. Acknowledging that encouragement, Blair took the entire length of Jim's cock into his mouth and throat. Jim shouted, the joy of being in Blair's hot, wet mouth almost too much for him. Blair started moving his mouth up and down Jim's erection, sucking on it, his tongue gently stroking it. "Blairblairblair, yes, that's it, oh god, I'm--" Jim's voice trailed off as his hips thrust up, and Blair felt Jim's come shooting down the back of his throat, and he swallowed all of it, savouring the taste of his lover.

Blair knelt between his lover's legs, then leaned forward, kissing Jim, letting the older man taste himself in Blair's mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you, Jim, do you want that?" Blair whispered in his ear, feeling the shiver that moved through Jim's body.

Jim looked up into Blair's deep blue eyes, "Yes, I do, Blair. I want you to fuck me, fuck me now, please," Jim replied, clasping his knees to his chest, allowing the younger man better access to his body.

Blair reached over for his pants, dug in the pocket and retrieved the lube.

"You planned for this?" Jim asked incredulously.

"Of course, I plan for everything, don't I?" his lover teased, as he lubed his fingers, slowly sliding one into Jim, making the older man groan. "Yes, baby, yes, more, more," he whispered. Blair complied, pushing two fingers into Jim, moving them, stretching his lover. He added a third finger, wanting to make sure Jim was really ready, not wanting to hurt him. "Blair, fuck me, please stop teasing me," Jim begged.

Blair quickly spread the lube on his cock, then pushed slowly into his lover, moaning as he was enveloped in the tight channel.

"Harder, Blair, I want you to fuck me," Jim whispered hoarsely, and pushing back against Blair.

Complying, Blair started a hard, fast rhythm, pounding his lover. Jim's cock began to stiffen again, so Blair reached down, stroking in tandem with his strokes in and out of Jim's tight ass. Jim watched a sweat covered Blair fucking him and stroking his cock, listened to the grunts and moans Blair made, could hear both their pulses and heartbeats thundering. It was too much for him and he came, a few jets of liquid spurting over Blair's hand. Blair felt the convulsions of Jim's ass around his cock and thrust into him twice more, before screaming Jim's name, and shooting his seed deep inside the older man, then collapsing on top of him.

Jim held Blair close in his arms, stroking the younger man's hair as their breathing returned to normal. Blair sighed as he now flaccid cock slid out of Jim, snuggling closer to his lover.

"I love you so much, Baby," Jim said, still stroking Blair's hair. "But I don't feel like sleeping on the floor, let's go upstairs to bed, okay?"

"Sounds great, Jim, I'm so tired. And I love you, Jim," Blair said quietly, as the two men made their way upstairs to the bed they shared.

Blair quickly got under the covers, and as soon as Jim was in beside him cuddled up to him, trying to get warm again.

"You know, I think I'll make you hot chocolate more often, if you react like this," Jim joked.

"Mmm, wasn't the hot chocolate, man. It was the snow. I love snow, it turns me on. I'm strange, but I admit it," Blair said, giggling.

"Well, then, I guess I should say--'Let it snow', huh Chief," Jim replied, laughing at his joke.

Blair just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Give it up, Jim. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired, and we have to get up early," he murmured against Jim's chest.

"Okay, good night, Blair."

"Good night, Jim."


End file.
